Awen
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: Para Hermione trabajar con un tipo con la reputación de Theodore era lo que hacía su día aún más horrible. Pero así, con mala fama y acusado de matar a su propio padre, debía aceptar que el hombre le provocaba curiosidad. ¿A qué venía la insana obsesión por su trabajo? ¿Por qué el cambio? Además, ¿por qué parecía confiar tanto en ella?
1. Theodore Nott

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.

Advertencias: Post Hogwarts, crack.

* * *

Awen

.

Fili hominis, et respicientes vident. The value aeternam natus honorem.

* * *

[...]

—Entonces —prosiguió mirándolo fijamente—, ¿para qué me necesitas?

A penas el moreno había puesto un pie en la habitación él se levantó del suelo —en donde estaba acostado, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo— y cogió unos papeles que estaban sobre la mesa más cercana para dárselos.

—¿Y esto? —frunció el ceño, al parecer sintiéndose un poco ofendido— ¿Quieres que sea tu elfo doméstico otra vez? Si es así puedes ir yén...

—¡No!

Él se pasó las manos por el rostro ante la mirada del otro, sorprendiéndolo un poco. Suspiró agitando un poco la cabeza, y terminó por darse la vuelta hacia una de las tantas mesas que habían en la habitación. Mientras su compañero parecía confundido él daba a la idea de tener todo claro, al menos lo más claro que una persona que se mostraba tan acelerada y hacía movimientos con sus manos, apretándolas o restregándoselas; podía tener esa situación.

Su invitado avanzó un poco para alcanzar a ver qué es lo que el castaño hacía por encima de su hombro, realmente curioso aunque no se notara demasiado en su expresión de mala leche. Entonces tuvo que echarse atrás porque él se volteó repentinamente.

La pipa entre sus dedos no le pasó nada desapercibida, ni lo más común.

No sabía que Theodore usara pipas.

Éste se quedó mirándolo con un poco de desconcierto y más curiosidad que antes.

—¿Qué es eso?

—¿Esto? Una pipa.

Rodó los ojos. Claramente esa no era la respuesta que quería.

—No. Lo que está dentro de la pipa.

—No tengo por qué decírtelo. Ahora concéntrate —dijo llevándose el objeto de madera a los labios.

Sin embargo la expresión de ansiedad no parecía ceder con nada y a Blaise eso le estaba poniendo un poquito de los nervios.

—Lo haré —asintió—. Cuando me digas qué es lo que fumas —condicionó.

Era Theodore Nott al que tenía enfrente. Buen estudiante de su generación, quién había rechazado los beneficios de Premio Anual, o al menos una parte de ellos. Gran mago de la casa de Salazar, un chico que solía pasar desapercibido por decisión propia. Buen amigo suyo, de Pucey y Davis, que también personalmente prefería mantener la distancia con la gente sobresaliente. Como Malfoy o Parkinson, por ejemplo.

Actualmente experto e inventor mágico.

Sin duda un loco en potencia. Sobre todo si seguía fumando esas mierdas que quién sabe de dónde sacaría.

—Claro que no. Lo harás sin que yo conteste eso —afirmó con exaltación, dejando la pipa sobre la mesa—. Ahora camina —Lo hizo dar la vuelta y caminar por medio de empujones hasta el centro de la estancia, en donde no había nada más que un dibujo aparentemente poco elaborado.

Por eso se había tomado esa habitación de la mansión para aquello. Era espaciosa, mucho. Y el dibujo del suelo —que él mismo había escogido al remodelar— le daba un aire especial.

—¡No me jodas Nott!

—¡Ya cállate! —exclamó de vuelta, alejando sus manos de los hombros de Blaise. Rodó los ojos— Escucha. Es lo mismo de la otra vez. Yo hago lo mío con las manos desde una distancia segura —se detuvo un segundo, provocando una ligera expectación en el moreno—, y tú te paras aquí. Yo pruebo los avances una y otra vez... hasta encontrar el defecto...

Blaise ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo mucho.

—Y cómo no. No me vas a dar ningún tipo de protección.

—No la necesitas —sonrió convincentemente, intentando darle seguridad.

Él suspiró y Nott se encogió de hombros.

—Sé que es un poco masoquista lo mires por donde lo mires. Quedarte ahí a esperar que te den con un hechizo y blá blá blá —dijo volteándose para tomar distancia—. Empero —Se giró para mirarlo una vez consideró que ya estaba bien—, fuiste tú el que dijo necesitar nuevas experiencias en su vida.

—Estoy seguro de que estaba ebrio y refiriéndome a algo parecido al sexo en ese momento. No a algo como esto.

Theodore juntó sus manos por delante, en una posición un tanto relajada. Se encontraba pensando. ... Pensando algo que al final no le dejara tan mal parado.

—Pues yo puedo asegurarte de que fue un mal día para hacerlo. Yo también estaba ebrio, a poco de vomitar a alguien encima, y realmente ansioso por alguien que me dijera qué tal se sentía ser tocado por mi hechizo.

Blaise asintió pausadamente— Me doy cuenta de que el error fue invitarte.

Él soltó una carcajada, negando con la cabeza.

—Todo lo contrario —aseguró—. Los mejores voluntarios me llegan cuando no estoy muy consciente de lo que hago —Ladeó levemente la cabeza— ¿Recuerdas a Samantha?

Zabini lo miró con sospecha.

—¿La de la pintura en tu habitación? —preguntó.

Theo asintió— Bonitas curvas, cabello ondulado y castaño. Ojos de un color casi indescriptible. Verde y café, si no mal recuerdo. ... Esa vez estaba en una fiesta, era formal. No muy buen momento para encontrar una voluntaria que quisiera modelar para mí.

—Diablos, sí. Y se parecía a... —Blaise fue interrumpido porque al instante Theodore alzó su brazo a la altura de su hombro apuntando al otro con la palma de la mano. Zabini borró su sonrisa al ver los ojos de su amigo entrecerrarse levemente, y antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada, un destello salido desde su mano se dirigió directamente hacia su persona. Por el impacto con el hechizo, voló prácticamente hacia atrás hasta dar con una mesa llena de papeles, destrozándola y provocando que unas cuantas hojas quedaran en el aire.

Una vez estas tocaron el suelo, Theodore sonrió con la vista fija en Blaise.

—Este me gusta mucho, personalmente. Instantáneo, potente, muy útil a distancias no muy largas. Ideal para que le llegue a gente como tú.

Lo vio ponerse de pie casi a penas, aturdido, y bufar cuando le devolvía la mirada con malos sentimientos.

—Recuérdame por qué hago esto —comenzó a caminar lentamente, sobándose la nuca un poco, con tal de ubicarse justo en el dibujo. Otra vez.

Theodore Nott sonrió por la vista con bastante maldad. Realmente se la pasaba bien con eso. No cambiaba su auto impuesto trabajo por nada.

—Porque, citándote. Necesitas adrenalina, cosas nuevas. Ya sabes, lo que te saque de la rutina y... —respondió.

Inesperadamente el moreno sonrió deteniéndose sobre el diseño, a pesar incluso de haber sufrido un golpe y una caída, uno más doloroso que el otro. Después de todo Theodore llevaba un poco de razón al mirarlo de esa manera, él estaba igual o un poco menos chiflado que su amigo.

—Eso es suficiente por el momento —Se sobó las manos manteniendo la sonrisa, teniendo toda la atención ajena sobre él—. ¡Que venga el otro!

Horas más tarde Blaise no volvió al trabajo. Perdió la consciencia y, claro, como Theodore tenía que hacer algo con él lo lanzó junto a la basura antes de irse a dormir. Había acabado sintiéndose más cansado de lo normal.

I.

—¡Maldito hijo de puta! Nott. Te juro que como te vea...!

Antes de que se destruyera por sí mismo, Theodore incineró el vociferador sin ningún tipo de piedad. No estaba para tonterías como esas por el momento.

—¿Puede saber que estoy aquí dentro?

Él dirigió la mirada a su acompañante, que lo miraba con un poco de desconfianza. Sin tardarse le mostró una sonrisa, para luego hacer que se relajara un poco. Se supone que Pucey iba a hablarle de algo importante y no quería que su otro amigo mosqueara hasta desde el recibidor.

—Tranquilo, los hechizos de la mansión son totalmente seguros. Blaise no entrará a matarte a ti también a menos que yo lo quiera.

Adrian suspiró, un poco menos preocupado. Desde que Theodore había decidido hacer algo con la mansión y transformarla totalmente para no estar viviendo entre los gustos de su padre, él no había visitado el lugar. Lo que resultaba siendo como hace un mes y medio.

Y no es que tuviera poca certeza de las habilidades de su amigo, pero Blaise era Blaise. No por nada se pensaban bien las cosas antes de decirle algo.

—Mejor que sea así.

—Te lo aseguro, confía en mí.

Pucey asintió y apoyó la espalda en el respaldo del sillón en el que Theodore le había invitado a sentarse.

—Bien —tomó aire—. Kingsley necesita tus servicios. Quiere que asegures Azkaban, el Ministerio y Gringots aún más que antes. Todo lo que sea necesario para evitarse escapes e invasiones.

Theo enarcó una ceja lentamente después de unos segundos. No sabía muy bien cómo tenía que reaccionar ante esa noticia. De hecho, pensaba que el Ministro ya no lo querría nunca más cerca luego de una de sus locuras.

—¿No se supone que no tenía permitido visitar partes importantes?

—Créeme que se notaba lo mucho que lo pensó, aún cuando me mandó a llamar parecía inseguro —sonrió de lado—. Obviamente no te dejaría andar por ahí como si nada. Mataste a un prisionero después de todo.

—Lo que significa que desocupé una celda. Deberían agradecérmelo.

—Todavía tengo curiosidad sobre eso —la expresión de Adrian cambió y Theo supo lo que se venía. Lo peor es que no podía tratar a Pucey como trataba a Blaise, era mucho más difícil zafarse de él que del otro idiota—. Sé que no te gusta que te pregunten sobre esto pero... ¿No se supone que trabajabas en algo para eliminar la maldición de la Marca Tenebrosa?

—Puede que haya mezclado el hechizo con algo más —confesó.

La sorpresa en Adrian no se hizo esperar. Simplemente no le cabía en la cabeza cómo era eso posible.

—¿Lo hiciste a posta? ¿Cómo demonios no provocaste una explosión al usar un hechizo incompleto y otro juntos indiscriminadamente? —frunció el ceño.

Él le restó importancia alzando los hombros.

—Era tu padre.

—Justamente por eso —sonrió.

Adrian estuvo a punto de pasarse la mano por el rostro. Claro, cómo no. Theodore siempre sabía lo que hacía. Al menos la pequeña charla le había servido para recordarse que nunca debía meterse con su amigo. No de mala manera al menos.

Aún así estaba curioso de por qué había querido matar a su propio padre, además de que el Señor Nott era una completa basura, pero, estaba seguro que de haberlo querido Theo lo hubiera hecho antes.

Por eso quería saber qué le había llevado a hacerlo. Pero menos mal ese era un mal día para morir.

—¿Entonces? ¿Aceptarás el trabajo? —preguntó redirigiendo la conversación.

—Por supuesto —asintió—. Aunque tendré que discutir algunas cosas con Kingsley antes.

—Siendo así debería volver al trabajo. No me enviaron a mí por nada, Potter se pidió unas mini vacaciones; problemas en el paraíso aparentemente —Se puso de pie, siendo seguido inmediatamente por Nott—. Y yo como el segundo con más importancia... Bueno, tengo que hacerme cargo por un par de días.

—¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte a beber un rato? —inquirió.

—No, otro día vendré para eso —Indicó a la chimenea—. ¿Se puede usar?

El otro asintió.

Pucey le extendió la mano para estrechársela y cuando Theodore se la tomó él la apretó, mirándolo como si le estuviera advirtiendo de algo.

—El martes al mediodía. El Ministro no te recibirá si no vas ese día y a esa hora, específicamente.

—No te preocupes, mi puntualidad todavía está perfecta —le dedicó una sonrisa.

Adrian segundos más tarde se la devolvió y luego de soltarle la mano comenzó a caminar hacia la chimenea.

—Nos vemos.

Una vez él se fue Theodore decidió que iba a dormir un poco. Seguramente Blaise ya se habría cansado y se quedaría sentado en el recibidor por una media hora más.

II.

Llegó el martes y Theodore Nott se preparaba para salir de su mansión.

Con un abrigo gris sobre una camisa blanca, y una corbata con líneas, se apareció en el Ministerio cuando eran las once con cincuenta y ocho. Y poco antes de que dieran las doce, se adentró en la oficina de Kingsley ignorando sin esfuerzo las palabras exaltadas de la secretaria.

—Buen amigo Kingsley —sonrió en su saludo al ver cómo el hombre parecía alterado por la repentina aparición.

De pronto quitó la mirada del Ministro para fijarse en la mujer que se encontraba a un lado suyo. Su sonrisa desapareció y sus ojos se entrecerraron.

—Granger —la saludó igualmente intentando ser lo más cortés —y no obvio— posible.

Kingsley suspiró.

—Señor Nott —Juntó sus manos por sobre los papeles que no hace mucho estaría revisando—. No esperaba que llegara tan puntual.

—Dicen que es un don.

—Seguro no se equivocan —dijo no muy convencido—. Tome asiento, por favor.

Theodore cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se acercó, cediendo ante el ofrecimiento y sentándose en una de las sillas que habían delante del escritorio. Le dirigió una breve mirada a Hermione que carraspeó un poco al verse pillada. Sin embargo su postura no cambió ni un poco. De no ser por su rostro no se notaría que esa situación la incomodaba hasta cierto punto.

—Entonces supondré que el señor Pucey le puso al tanto de mis deseos. Y también porque está aquí... —se detuvo un segundo— que usted ha aceptado.

—Sí —Le devolvió la mirada—. Aunque me gustaría saber un poco más del tema. También que de aceptar con total seguridad, no me tengan vigilado veinticuatro siete.

Kingsley no pudo evitar reír un poco por el comentario.

—¿Es que no recuerda su visita a Azkaban, señor Nott? —inquirió.

—Perfectamente.

—Lo tendremos vigilado a la vez que trabaja. Sólo que no será ningún auror el que lo ronde.

Theodore frunció el ceño gracias a la declaración del hombre. Y luego de pensarlo un rato bajo la mirada del Ministro y su ex compañera, soltó.

—¿Granger, verdad?

—Ciertamente.

Inevitablemente él sonrió, transmitiéndole desconfianza a ella. Entonces la miró, casi satisfecho con todo eso.

—Será un placer.

—No creo poder decir lo mismo.

—Bueno —Interrumpió Kingsley segundos más tarde—. Antes de darle todos los detalles, que quede claro que la señorita Granger estará para hacer su trabajo como una de las personas más importantes del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, pendiente de que haga bien su trabajo.

—Siempre lo he hecho bien. Nunca pensé que llegaría a la muerte del prisionero.

—Era su padre, señor Nott.

Theodore frunció el ceño con fastidio. —No veo la necesidad de que últimamente me recalquéis que era mi padre. Además nadie tiene la abogacía para decir, siendo completamente objetivo, que sea algo malo, señor Kingsley. Tal vez era hora de que falleciera y ni siquiera fuera culpa del hechizo.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, mirándose fijamente sin tregua, hasta que él suspiró y comenzó a rebuscar en la pila de papeles que tenía a un lado. A Theodore le desagradaba la idea de que alguien a quien no le había dado la confianza necesaria se creyera con el derecho de juzgar tal cosa con una libertad como esa.

Sobre todo delante de Hermione Granger, quien a estas alturas ya tuviera seguramente la misma idea que todos con respecto a su persona.

—Realmente no es algo que me incumba, no mientras no afecte totalmente a la comunidad mágica así que... Lo siento señor Nott, seguramente quería hacer algo por él. Como bien dije, es su padre, a pesar de todo.

Theodore lo miró sin creerse lo que escuchaba por un segundo, pero hizo como que estaba de acuerdo, queriendo dejar pasar ese tema de una buena vez. ¿Hacer algo por su padre? Claro, hubiera querido matarlo de todas las maneras posibles.

Sinceramente recordaba a Kingsley mirándolo como si hubiera hecho la peor cosa del mundo. No pensaba que le saliera con algo como eso, pero ya daba igual. A penas terminara de hablarle bien de todo su proyecto se largaría de ahí.

...

—Está bien. No es que pida algo muy difícil después de todo.

Kingsley sonrió satisfecho por la respuesta. Sabía bastante sobre la actitud que siempre tenía Theodore, pero nada quitaba lo bien que hacía su trabajo. Además había hablado con un par de personas que eran de confianza y le habían dado una opinión respetable sobre las creaciones del mago.

—Se lo agradezco mucho señor Nott. Será bien recompensado por sus servicios.

Una leve sonrisa no se hizo esperar.

—Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría poder elegir.

—No veo por qué.

Los dos se voltearon hacia Hermione, que no le miraba con muy buena cara.

—Debo decir que no es lo que me deja más tranquilo. Sin embargo, señor Nott, espero que no le importe que deje en manos de Hermione esa decisión. Como ella será la que trabajará con usted, sabrá mejor que yo qué tan merecido se lo tiene. Además confío en su juicio más que en el de ningún otro —Alternaba la mirada entre los dos—. Espero no le importe —se dirigió hacia Theodore.

Éste inmediatamente negó.

—Para nada. Debo decir que yo también creo poder confiar en el juicio de la señorita Granger.

—Fabuloso. Una vez más —Se fijó en Theo—, le agradezco su predisposición.

—Cuando guste, señor Ministro —Se puso de pie seguido de Kingsley y le extendió la mano para despedirse. Luego fijó su atención en Hermione y le sonrió—. Como ya dije, será un placer trabajar contigo, Granger.

Ella le devolvió el gesto, intentando ser lo más profesional posible, siendo que hasta ese momento no lo había sido del todo. Sin embargo no pudo evitar el tono ácido en el sí que murmuró para responderle a Theodore.

Nada más salió de la oficina del Ministro de Magia, Theodore tuvo que comenzar a pensar bien en cómo lo haría. Después de todo Hermione no era algo que tuviera previsto, aunque no es que le desagradara la idea de tenerla cerca. Todo lo contrario. Pero aún así tendría que ganarse la confianza de ella, ojalá con un método que no permitiera ninguna equivocación. Si no mal recordaba la actitud que Hermione Granger solía tener con gente como él, podía haber un solo y pequeño fallo, y todo irse al demonio.


	2. Plan telaraña

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.

En el primero olvidé poner la traducción, o lo que vendría a significar la frase bajo el título. Por tanto, he decidido ponerla en esta. También el capítulo me ha salido algo corto, pero espero no tan decepcionante. Al menos a mí no me ha desgradado del todo aunque no sea lo mejor de lo que he sido capaz.

Por otro lado, agradezco infinitamente a todas las personas que agregaron a favoritos y le dieron a seguir. En realidad me hicieron muy feliz, así que espero que les guste —aún si en este no avanza mucho la historia—.

¡Puedes dejar un comentario! Cualquier opinión es bien recibida.

* * *

Awen

.

Hijo de hombre, no mires, observa. El valor eterno nace del honor.

* * *

[...]

En ese momento lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir dando vueltas por el borde del símbolo en suelo de la habitación. Sin embargo, a pesar de que Theodore les hubiera dicho ya un montón de veces que intentaba pensar, ellos sólo lo miraban con cara de alelados. Cerca de la entrada, sentados en una de las tantas mesas, Adrian y Blaise lo observaban casi como si esperaran que de pronto saliera algo del suelo. Era estúpido, pero nunca se podía tener certeza cuando se hablaba de Theodore, nada les aseguraba que no estuviera haciendo un hechizo en realidad. De todos modos estaban algo sorprendidos por la resistencia de su amigo, parecía completamente capaz de seguir dando vueltas sin siquiera marearse un poco.

Se lamentaban no tener unos cuantos dulces a mano.

—No, no... ¡No! ¡Maldita sea! —gruñó dando una patada al aire.

—¿Vas a decirme ya por qué está así? —inquirió Blaise quitando la mirada de Theo.

—No estoy muy seguro —contestó—. Aunque posiblemente se deba a que no podrá trabajar tranquilo, estoy seguro de que Hermione Granger no le quitará la vista ni por accidente.

El moreno procesó la información con una cara de memo alucinante. Luego gritó, prácticamente, pidiendo explicaciones del porqué no se lo habían contado antes —Adrian excusándose con que lo habían olvidado—, y finalmente le preguntó por qué Granger iría. Una vez obtuvo lo que quería, sonrió, haciendo que el otro enarcara una ceja.

—Qué —exigió una respuesta.

—¿Alguna vez viste los lienzos en la habitación de Theodore?

Adrian lo miró extrañado.

—Creo que no. Supongo que será porque no solía invadir su casa cuando no estaba protegida.

Zabini le envió una mirada de reojo con desprecio por la clara referencia a su persona.

—Bueno. Resulta que ninguno fue terminado hasta que le invitaron a una fiesta en París. Ahí se encontró con una chica que consideró perfecta a lo más cercano que tenía en mente. Lo sospechoso es que la chica del cuadro tiene facciones muy parecidas a las de cierta chica que tú y yo conocemos —Gracias a que el Auror rodó los ojos Blaise siguió, un poco fastidiado por la mala disposición de Adrian—. Hermione Granger.

Se quedó mirando al moreno con incredulidad, sin creerse ni un poco de lo que le estaba diciendo.

—Supongo entonces que viste un Centauro tomando el té en su sala también.

—¡Es cierto!

—Bien, suponiendo que todo lo que me estés diciendo sea verdad. ¿Quiere eso decir que Theodore quiere a Granger?

Blaise bufó.

—No. Seguramente no, eso es demasiado para él —asumió—. Pero supongo que hay algo que quiere de ella. ¡Es Theodore Nott! Esperarnos que haya un Centauro en su sala es poco.

—Tienes razón en eso —aceptó—, pero de todas formas deberías dejar las novelas muggles. Tu madre estaría decepcionada incluso con el ejército de esposos muertos.

—Cierra la puta boca.

Él lo pensó mejor, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho totalmente despreocupado.

—De todos modos, ¿qué iba a querer de ella? —inquirió— ¿Su cerebro?

El moreno se encogió de hombros, ignorando la burla en sus palabras, y logrando que Adrian negara con la cabeza al saber que consideraba la opción. Sin embargo después de un rato en el que se quedaron en silencio, con la mirada fija en su amigo, siguió pensando en la idea. Era improbable, pero tal vez sí quería o necesitaba algo de ella. Que le ayudara con algo era lo que descartaba primero. Theodore no servía nada para los trabajos en equipo. Siempre creía que su método era el mejor, siempre ocupaba su idea, y siempre, desgraciadamente, resultaba ser la más conveniente.

—¡Pucey!

Desvió su mirada hacia él ante su llamado. Parecía bastante exaltado y sinceramente le sorprendía que no estuviera en el suelo, pero en realidad sí se notaba un poco mareado así que su perplejidad disminuyó considerablemente. Era humano al parecer, después de todo.

—La hora, por favor.

Él suspiró y alzó el brazo para conseguir lo que pedía. Segundos después lo bajó y le volvió a dirigir la mirada.

—Tres con quince.

Adrian no pudo evitar alzar una ceja cuando vio a Theodore verificarlo en su propio reloj. Pero no le tomó importancia segundos más tarde, no era que le molestara. Además era Theo, su deseo por saberlo todo con exactitud era por demás obsesivo.

—¡Blaise! —El moreno le dirigió la mirada—... Blaise —Le sonrió—, ¿te importaría prestarme a Devian por un tiempo?

—¿Y por qué yo? —exclamó en clara protesta.

—Tal vez porque eres el único que todavía tiene un elfo doméstico —masculló Adrian a su lado, ganándose una mirada envenenada de su parte.

—¡Pues vale! —Cedió poniéndose de pie ante los ojos de Theodore y Pucey, que no alcanzaron a decidir si debían decirle o no que se estaba largando por nada. No se supone que tuviera que salir para llamar al elfo, aunque podía haberlo olvidado, o en realidad tenía planes de asaltar su cocina.

Una vez no lo vieron más, el anfitrión volvió a hablarle a uno de los dos que quedaban en la habitación desde hace nada. Mientras que Adrian seguía sobre la mesa, columpiando levemente sus pies con un poco de impaciencia.

—Necesito la ayuda de Granger.

Le costó procesar la información.

—¿Necesitas... ? —Agitó la cabeza con incredulidad— ¿Y para qué ibas tú a necesitar de Granger?

—Cuatro manos son mejor que dos.

—Y dos cerebros mejor que uno, pero no cuando se trata de ti.

Theodore guardó silencio por un momento, entonces sonrió.

—Sé que siempre lo sé todo, y me halagas pensando eso, pero yo sí necesito el cerebro de Granger.

El comentario irónico que le había dicho a Blaise en la conversación que antes mantenían se le vino a la mente. Sin embargo lo terminó ignorando, claramente Theo hablaba en sentido figurado.

—Pero... ¿para qué?

—¿Granger o su cerebro?

—Me estás confundiendo.

Inmediatamente Theo volvió a sonreír.

—Necesito a Granger, y su cerebro. A Granger para muchas cosas, y su cerebro también, pero para tener su cerebro tengo que tener antes a Granger —explicó.

—Suena como si fueras a secuestrarla y luego a sacar sus sesos.

—Eso sería caer muy bajo —opinó sin quitar el aire divertido de su expresión.

Después de un rato Pucey no pudo evitarlo y también sonrió, rodando los ojos.

—Sí, aunque tú no sepas de caer bajo...

La carcajada de Theodore Nott no se hizo esperar.

I.

—Granger.

Ella se encontraba mirando hacia otro lado en ese minuto, y la observó apretar los labios nada más escucharle. Una reacción que tendría que cambiar a como diera lugar, pero ya tal vez con el tiempo lo haría. Por desgracia no es que tuviera mucho, sólo necesitaba unos simples hechizos de protección que no fueran considerados decepcionantes —por suerte hacía bien su trabajo.

—Nott —devolvió el raro saludo.

—¿Qué tal tú día?

—No muy bien considerando que he estado esperando casi media hora en un lugar que pagaría por no estar. Agregando además que aparentemente tu mano para la jardinería es pésima —comentó con un poco de acidez.

—Oh, perdona eso, supongo —incluyó lo último no muy convencido, logrando que ella entrecerrara los ojos—. Es cierto que es desagradable, pero decidí dejarlo para el final. Ya sabes, comodidad propia antes que todo —Se hizo a un lado, sujetando aún la puerta—. ¿Entras?

—Claro.

—Siéntete como en casa —Le dedicó una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Theodore la invitó a sentarse en uno de los sillones de su sala. Cuando volvió no lo hizo con las manos desocupadas.

—Entonces supongo que ya habrás comenzado con el trabajo.

—Supones mal.

Frunció el ceño al verlo traer una taza con café para ella.

—No creo que sea el momento para beber café. Ya deberías haber avanzado.

Él no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. No había dudado que ganarse su confianza iba a ser difícil, pero realmente ella tenía un gran muro suspendido entre los dos y parecía ser incluso más grande de lo que él se había imaginado.

—Tengo un plan —afirmó dejando la taza sobre la mesa de centro y luego sentándose del otro lado del sofá—. O una idea que esperaba aprobaras. No quiero que luego intentes colgarme de algún lugar por no consultarlo contigo.

—De nuevo, se supone que es tu trabajo. Tú sabes qué estaría bien y qué no, yo sólo me aseguro de que no cometas alguna estupidez —soltó un suspiro estirándose hacia adelante para alcanzar la taza. Entonces se refirió al café—. Aún así, gracias.

—Precisamente por eso —sonrió, ignorando sus palabras de agradecimiento, logrando una expresión de desagrado en ella.

Después de un rato, habiendo esperado que su café bajara un poco, Theodore se puso de pie y le pidió que le siguiera. Mientras iban de camino, se le ocurrió ser tan elocuente como de costumbre.

—Eso sí, luego de que veas mis secretos tendré que hacerte olvidar —La miró de reojo— todo.

—Eres muy gracioso.

—No es que me lo digan a menudo —dijo, sabiendo de sobra que no lo creía—, pero es un placer.

Theodore la invitó a pasar a su sala de operaciones, como en algún momento la había nombrado con diversión. Era, en realidad, bastante emocionante tener tantas cosas inimaginables en un solo lugar. Todo eso siempre lo había hecho sentir poderoso, en algún sentido.

A penas dio un paso dentro, Theodore no le quitó la mirada de encima. Sus ojos se entrecerraban un poco, tan desconfiada como curiosa. Su nariz se movió ligeramente, claramente percibía un aroma al que nunca antes se había enfrentado. Por su expresión, mucho más suave que hace unos segundos, supuso que no le había desagradado del todo. En un lapso corto de tiempo, sus pasos se volvieron un poco dudosos, breves e inquietos.

—No tengo planeado asesinarte.

Hermione le dirigió la mirada, alarmada.

—Sólo por si pensabas eso... —aclaró, adelantándose hasta llegar cerca del centro de la habitación.

—¿Qué crees que soy como para pensarme un disparate como ese? —inquirió.

Su indignación se le hacía realmente divertida. Era una chica con un gran carácter, y de alguna forma esperaba que fuera así para toda la vida. O al menos hasta que dejara de tener contacto con ella, un toda la vida sonaba bastante fuera de lugar en una situación como esa. Cogió los pergaminos que tenía echados sobre la mesa al frente suyo por ahí, para apilarlos en otro lado, y la llamó para que se acercara una vez tuvo despejado hasta donde quiso. Por supuesto ella no le hizo caso en el momento, no esperaba menos.

—Estos son los planos del Ministerio.

Nada más decir eso, Hermione ya se encontraba a su lado, mirando con consternación los planos. Él por su parte, cogió otro que estaba al lado y lo estiró sobre el primero, obstaculizando su vista.

—Los de Azkaban —Puso otro encima, apuntando con el plano—. Gringots.

—¿De dónde los sacaste? —le dirigió una mirada severa.

—De mí, ¿de dónde más?

—¿Los hiciste tú?

—No veo por qué deba sorprenderte —Se encogió de hombros.

—Podrían incluso llevarte a Azkaban por esto, más luego de todo lo que has hecho. ¡Son planos de los lugares más importantes del mundo mágico! Ni siquiera se supone que fueras capaz de hacerlos.

Theodore suspiró pesadamente.

—No es que vaya a importarte si lo hacen, además no fue de la nada, pero por supuesto no voy a decirte ni de casualidad cómo lo hice.

Ella guardó silencio y segundos más tarde se volteó, dándole la espalda. Estuvo dando vueltas por el lugar, metida en su mente, hasta que él la llamó una vez más. Claro, iban a trabajar, no a discutir lo que le importaba al otro o no.

—Tengo planeado poner todo un sistema de seguridad. Los simples hechizos protectores son echados abajo con relativa facilidad.

—¿Como los muggles?

—Algo así, es por eso también que te necesito aquí.

Hermione se extrañó por eso, viendo como no le quitaba la mirada a la par con esa sonrisa, aparentemente llena de secretos.

—¿A mí?

—A ti —asintió—. Si no hubieras sido tú habría chantajeado a Kingsley para que te enviara a ti.

—Fue muy oportuno entonces —murmuró con un poco de descontento por la palabra chantajear.

Se le fue casi todo el día sólo en escuchar las tantas y variadas ideas de Theodore, hasta que se hizo de noche. En el par de minutos que se tomaron para llegar hasta la entrada, decidió preguntarle algo que venía fastidiándola desde entonces. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, con Theodore, quien la acompañaba, a un lado. Él la observó con atención al darse cuenta de que parecía a punto de atragantarse con algo si no lo soltaba.

—Necesitas a alguien que sepa sobre los muggles... ¿Pero por qué habrías hecho lo que fuese por tenerme a mí? No soy la única que sabe sobre eso.

—Nadie más podría ayudarme. No cualquier hijo de muggles tiene una mente tan admirable como la tuya —Pareció sorprenderse con eso—. Incluso si decir lo mismo de tu astucia fuera mentir...

—Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad... —masculló irónica.

Luego de eso se fue sin despedirse ni dejar que él abriera la puerta. No parecía ser fan de los supuestos gestos caballerescos, menos de que le echaran en cara sus defectos. Theodore creyó más tarde que no debió haber esperado tanto, seguía siendo mujer y las mujeres odiaban que hablaran de sus deficiencias, como la gran mayoría de las personas de cualquier sexo. A saber exactamente por qué.


End file.
